


（BG乙女向甜饼—RK800X你）天使降临之日

by tiliya



Series: 底特律BG脑洞梗系列 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 脑洞梗里的第四对CP，仿生人（耶利哥副首领康纳型RK800-51）×隐居画家。其他CP为：《掌心中的他 MINI ANDROID》 仿生人（模控生命实验体RK800）×AI育成员；《真实的自我》 仿生人（康纳型RK800-60）×RK设计师；《你的小小少年》仿生人（康纳型RK900）×历史学家。角色互有交集。





	1. Chapter 1

从天而降的青年男子，毫无声息地趴在天光画室大理石地面上。  
正坐在画室台阶上喝着茶看天发呆的你，眼睁睁地看着他坠落下来。  
咣的一声巨响，他再也没动过。  
前几天画室屋顶玻璃裂了一块，你叫了设计公司来修。玻璃形状不规则，要等厂家送来定制品，工人拆走了破的，新的还没来得及换上，这空缺处倒变成了猎兽陷阱。  
你蹲在他身边，考虑叫救护车还是殡仪公司。  
毕竟这倒霉蛋从四米多的高度摔下来，又脸先着地，重重磕在石材地板上，估计是活不成了。  
很奇特的，他居然没流出红色的人类体液——可能是内脏摔破了，内出血死亡。幸好高度低，要不然脑浆都得迸出来了吧？现在好歹还有个全尸。  
深深地叹了口气，你安慰般拍了拍倒霉蛋的后背——此生倒霉，下辈子转世成猫咪？至少有九条命。  
还是叫殡仪公司来处理吧。你正想着，手掌下的躯体突然动了。  
他发出痛苦的呻吟声，拼命挣扎翻身，换成了脸朝上的姿势躺着。  
“哇，居然还有气。”仔细看这伤员，他的表情虽因痛苦而有些扭曲，但还算是个帅气养眼的小哥。  
他的身体挣扎扭动了几次，又停下不动，表情变得木然空白，好像是彻底断气了。  
“唉。可惜了这漂亮的脸。”你看着他不瞑目的双眼，无限惋惜。  
仔细看他，越觉得漂亮。深棕色的短发稍有些凌乱，但却有一缕坚韧不拔的刘海耷拉在额前。纹丝不动的长翘睫毛下，焦糖棕色的眼珠像宝石一般晶莹剔透，鼻梁挺翘，整齐洁白的牙齿从微启的薄唇露出，仿佛上天精心雕琢过的美好面庞，连着没有明显外伤的修长身躯——就这么变成了尸体。  
真是太可惜了。你拉过身后不远处的画板和炭笔，坐在他身边，试图记录下这美丽事物最后的凋零模样。  
才速涂了他身体的轮廓和美丽的眼睛，这尸体又有了动静。  
伤员急速地喘了几下，他的胸膛起伏不定，那双宝石眼珠也有了生命的迹象。  
“诈尸了？？”你扔下画具，手在身上擦了擦炭笔的灰渣，趴过去看他。  
那双过于好看的眼睛转向望你，一瞬间你仿佛被电流击中。美到窒息，大概就是这种感觉？  
“我……在哪里？”他美丽的双眼茫然地四下张望着问，连有点沙哑、带了鼻音的嗓音都如此悦耳，真是天造的完美之物。  
你随着他的视线环顾四周——最近没灵感，懒得画画，索性连天幕玻璃都懒得遮盖。难得今天光照充足，使得屋内过亮，胡乱丢置满地的画具画材都被光芒笼盖了。这大概是令他失足的重要原因。  
“你从我家的玻璃屋顶踩空掉下来了，身体很痛吗？需要救护车么？”  
“不……虽然很痛，但没有大问题，我撑得住。”他试图坐起来，努力了半天，失败告终。  
“你这个状态不像没问题，我还是叫救护车吧。”你开始回忆家里的老式电话在什么位置。  
“别……我只需要休息就行。”他阻止你。  
“玻璃没装上，害你摔下来是我的错，但你干嘛要从屋顶上走？”  
他支吾了几声没回答你，又开始哎呦哎呦的叫疼，你拿他没办法，只能扶他起来，架着他一瘸一拐地走进客厅，让他躺在沙发里。  
帮他脱下皮夹克和鞋，你拿来毛毯给他盖好。他对你说了声谢谢，昏沉着闭上眼睛，仿佛又失去了意识。  
他闭起眼睛的模样更美。但他微微颤抖的睫毛表明他睡得不安稳，连阖着的眼下方也有些阴影，好像很疲倦的样子。  
黄金比例般的修长身体，抱起来软软的，又瘦又轻，他衣着干净普通，也没有臭味和怪味，不像是流浪汉，倒有点像是刚离家出走没几天的家猫，不知道他经历了什么。  
不速之客就这么半死不活的躺了两天，他不肯去医院，也不和外界联系。  
你不敢给他吃别的东西，只给他喂些水和用牛奶煮软了的麦片。他不喊饿也不挑食，乖乖地吃下你喂给他的流食。  
没别的事做，你拿来画架，趁他睡着的时候画他的速写。  
笔在纸上发出轻微的摩擦声，你看着他睁开双眼。那双眼睛缓缓睁开时，仿佛是事物经历了由无生命到被注入生命的历程。你不禁恍惚了一下。  
“吵醒你了？”  
“没有。你很喜欢画画。”  
“还好啦。我现在就靠画画吃饭呢。而且把美丽的东西记录下来，是我的梦想。”  
“你握笔的手法也很奇特。”  
“我握笔可不仅是为了画画呢，笔还能杀人。”  
他听了你的话，有点刚睡醒时的茫然。  
“你叫什么名字？猫咪先生？”你转移话题。  
“猫咪？”他的眼神更添了疑惑不解。  
“从那么高的屋顶摔下来没死，你是有九条命的猫咪吧。”  
“……丹尼尔。我叫丹尼尔。”  
“丹尼尔，我想画一下你，你睡觉就好，不用管我。”  
“好。”他又闭上了眼睛，安静地睡去。  
脑海中浮现了大体轮廓，但还不够，还缺了很重要的东西。你看着他美好的睡颜，陷入了沉思。  
他又躺了几天，好像终于缓过来，能正常行动了。但他并没有离开，似乎在躲避什么。  
外表看起来普普通通的他，性格又单纯直率，在你眼里属于毫无威胁力的那类。你也很久没有跟别人这样相处，就由着他蹭吃蹭住了。  
食物的消耗量变多了呢。你看了看仓库，考虑提前叫供应商来送货。如果他还要蹭住一阵子，还得帮他备点生活用品。总不能让他换洗衣服时，穿你的衣物吧？幻想了一下，那情景倒是十分养眼。  
“丹尼尔？”你叫他，却没有得到回应。停下画笔，你转头看他——他正贴着落地窗，看着窗外飞来飞去的鸟类。  
哇，他是什么迪O尼公主吗？  
“丹尼尔。”  
“啊？”他仿佛突然惊觉你在叫他。  
“你衣服穿多大尺码的？”  
“什么衣服？”  
“T恤衬衫裤子什么的，你总得换洗一下吧？”  
“给我的衣服？M码上衣，L码裤子。”他似乎有点讶异你要帮他准备衣服这件事。  
“好瘦哦……”你嘟囔着从壁橱里找出旧式有线电话，插上通讯接口打电话订货。  
因为多了位男性食客，你又加订了一些黄油和风干肉制品，想象着如果把他喂胖一些，说不定手感会更好——手感？！你突然发现自己已经在考虑他长久的住下去的情形了。  
状况不对。你难道对他产生了什么期待？这种事情不应该发生！  
你看着他落地窗前的背影，心情纠结复杂。  
你俩就这么静静地相处，直到送货商的员工按响了门铃。  
晚饭依旧是你掌勺，菜谱非常简单，用新鲜食材烤了黄油土豆，加上奶油蘑菇汤，配了今天刚出炉的硬面包。他来帮你准备，但他只给自己放上一碗汤，盘子里的土豆也只有两块。他每餐吃的非常少，食量和他高瘦外表不成比例。  
这不太像是男性正常的饭量啊。你有点担心他怕你收他食宿费，才不敢正常饮食。  
“你吃白食好几天啦，给我做点事情。”你也不知道为什么会如此在意他的心情，但忍不住还是想让他轻松一点。  
“你需要我做什么？”他听到你的话，立刻放下勺子。  
“当模特。我没灵感好久了，再没新作品，业界就要八卦我画不出来抑郁自杀了呢。”  
“模特？灵感？”他歪着头，那双琉璃双眸充满了疑问望着你。  
他的眼神太过清澈无辜，让人难以想象居然是位成年男性，根本就像小动物。  
有点想把他扒光了彻底画一下。或者画他其他状态下的表情——但你的直觉告诉你，他绝不像外表这般简单。  
吃过晚饭，丹尼尔依旧自觉清洗收拾餐具。  
他居然还从橱柜里找到了干制的甘菊和薰衣草，帮你泡了一杯花草茶。  
你拖过画架，让他在沙发上坐好，以他为原型，从骨架开始构图。  
但无论怎么画，都感觉哪里不对劲。你有点挫折感，索性抽下画纸，坐到他旁边跟他讨论构图姿势。  
不知道是他给你的热茶太过安神，还是他本身的存在就让你觉得安稳，你和他讲着讲着，不由得困倦起来。又絮絮叨叨的跟他讲了没几句，你迷迷糊糊靠着他睡过去了。  
猛然间有人捂住你的嘴，按住你双手。  
你惊醒，一睁眼就察觉到有人分别将你俩拖开。  
入侵者两名。  
压制住丹尼尔的那个人，掏出了个有着细长针尖的东西按进了丹尼尔的后颈。  
倒霉蛋低低地惨叫了一声后，趴在地上动弹不得，但他的眼睛还注视着你，眼神焦急紧张，你简直要被他这眼神俘虏了。  
“这妞够漂亮，你处理他。我先玩一玩。”捂住你嘴巴的人，拖着你进了卧室。  
把你重重摔在床上后，他猴急地脱下自己裤子，压上你的身体，你摸到枕边随意乱放的尖头油画刀，毫不犹豫刺进对方下颚。连舌头一起被钉在上颚中，对方只能捂住下巴，发出无意义的咕噜声，你双手按住他的脑袋，轻易地将它扭了一百八十度。  
拔下油画刀，你急忙走出卧室门，就看到了另一幅景象——你的食客被按倒在地，胸前衣衫大开。  
“把你的脑袋拧下来之后，我也得去爽一下！不能让我兄弟一个人快乐。”另一个侵入者正压在丹尼尔身上，口出秽语。  
他没注意到卧室突然没了声响。你光着脚，悄无声息走到这混蛋的背后，扬起手臂，平稳凌厉地将细尖的油画刀插进了他颈椎关节中。  
神经被切断，侵入者发出无意义的暗哑惨叫，向一边倒下去，借着重力，你的凶器又顺便撕裂了他的喉咙，让他彻底变成一坨无用的肉块。  
除了用笔画画，我还会用笔杀人呢。你的寄宿食客兼模特，终于明白了你这句话的意义。  
你衣衫溅血，手中的油画刀滴下暗色的液体。  
“他们到底是想杀你还是想上你啊。”你看着他被撕开衣襟的前胸。昏暗灯光下，他的胸口白生生的，非常诱人。特别是平坦胸肌上的那两颗细小凸起，粉嫩的色泽吸引住你所有的注意力。  
但那完美的胸口上，正刺着一柄小刀。  
“他们想挖出我的心脏，再砍下我的头颅回去复命。”  
“帕斯坦兄弟。”你念出原本属于这尸体的名字。  
“你，认得他们？”他平躺在地板上，仿佛手脚都使不上力气，更起不来，就那么四肢大开地瘫躺着。  
“半个同行呢。”  
“同，行？”他的表情变了，满是疑惑。  
“终于知道了。为什么你从那么高的屋顶摔下来也没事。你不是人类啊。模控生命公司的警探型仿生人RK800，不，应该叫你耶利哥的康纳先生。”  
他仿佛非常吃惊，努力扭头看你。  
“虽然我不看电视，也不关注外界的信息——但，我知道帕斯坦他们和我接到了相同的委托。”你扔下凶器，染了人类血迹的手掌抚上他白皙的胸口，握住刀柄试了一下，看到他痛苦地皱眉，你决定暂且不拔出来。  
“委托内容是，除掉耶利哥的副首领，RK800。带他的心脏和头颅领赏。”


	2. Chapter 2

你还等着他自己爬起来，他却半天没动弹。你才想起他被在颈椎上插了个什么东西后，就不能动了。  


你把他的上半身捞起来一点，拔掉他脖后的物体。他惨呼一声，失去了动静。  
糟了，刚才的手感，好像掰断了什么。  
你快五年没有离开这个山头了。连仿生人都没正眼看过，更别提了解他们的生体构造。  
不过他还活着，没被你的胡搞弄死。那好看的眉眼纠结在一起，眼睑也在不停颤动。  
而且你总觉得身为仿生人，这只小猫咪好像缺了点什么。  
你把昏迷的他抱起来一些，拖放回他平常睡觉的沙发里，坐在他身旁等他醒来。  
这一等就是快半个小时。你都开始考虑要不要先约清洁从业者来处理那两具尸体。  
正犹豫间，他醒来了。  
他依旧像你们初次见面那样呻吟哼唧着。  
“对不起，好像因为我，你又受伤了。”  
“你不是要除掉我吗？”他似乎很费力地说出这句话。  
“杀了你的赏金倒是蛮多的。”从储物柜里掏出来小型工具箱，你回答他。  
“在你杀我之前……我有些话想和你说。是自我的中枢系统中生成的，真心话。”  
“嗯？”你在工具箱里扒拉着。  
“这几天给你添了很多麻烦。”  
“不麻烦，我也好多年没和人这样日夜相处了。更何况你还是个漂亮的帅哥。”  
“……我不是为了活命才对你说这些话。但我喜欢你。”  
“我也挺喜欢你的，能给我当几年模特吗？我有点灵感了。等解决掉委托人之后，你有空就来。”  
“当模特？解决掉委托人？！”他的表情惊疑，两条眉毛都快挤到一起了，拧得抬头纹都爬了出来。  
“委托是收到了，但接不接委托，是我的自由。我想做什么，想保护目标人物，也是我的自由。”  
“你不杀我？但是，我的身体，无法移动。你对我做了什么？”  
“这就是我为什么又要跟你道歉——”  
“你到底？！”  
“拔你颈后那个玩意儿的时候我好像弄断了什么东西，你刚才可能就是因为这个昏过去了！实在对不起！”  
听你解释完，他脸上的表情非常丰富多彩。茫然、懵逼、无奈，比你这个人类更像人类。  
太过可爱。  
动弹不得的他，索性闭上眼睛不吭声了。  
你找了半天，没有适合帮他拔出断裂元件的工具，只能把偶尔拿来勾画布毛边的尖头镊子洗了又洗，拉他坐起来，拽过台灯照着他后颈处。  
“你脖子上那个接口怎么看不见了？我要割开你皮肤吗？”话音刚落，他颈椎处的肌肤立刻流走一般不见了，露出白色带了拼接线的真实身体。  
“天哪，这可真是个厉害的技能……”  
“仿生人都可以的。”  
“你这样防水吗？”  
“防水。”  
“你洗澡的时候会把皮肤关掉吗？”  
“不关。”他不厌其烦地回答你没完没了的问题。  
“你为什么吃的那么少？”  
“仿生人不用吃饭。”  
“那你之前吃的东西到哪里去了？！”  
“可以利用的液体分解吸收，不能分解的部分还在我的人造胃部，累积到一定体积再进行处理。”  
“仿生人有内存容量嘛？”  
“你想的可真多！啊……”他痛呼一声。  
你从他颈后硬是拽出来一根针脚。他颤抖着倚在你身上。  
他抖个不停，你怕了，丢下镊子握住他的手。  
“还有……还有阻碍节点……”哆嗦着告知你，他试着握了握你的手指，可以动了，他终于可以控制躯体。  
“是不是又弄疼你了？”  
“还能……忍。继续吧……”  
搂紧他，你放轻动作，又从他颈后拔出来一根细针。他哀叹一声，又仿佛舒了一口气。  
“系统自检。无线数据传输功能无法启动。”  
“呃……对不起！”  
“通讯功能也坏了。”  
“对不起！！”你已经不记得这十余分钟，跟他说了多少次对不起。  
“这不是被你掰坏的，从屋顶上掉下来就已经故障。”  
那也是我的错！你心里默默补了一句，你小心翼翼地问：“还能修好吗？”  
“生物组件正在自行修复中。软体更容易修，我开启修复模式就行。只要你不再继续弄坏我。”  
“解决掉想杀你的混蛋之前，我不会再碰你了！”  
“我又不是易碎品。软体自检修复进程启动。这段时间，还得请你照顾我。”  
“对不起，我会小心的……”  
“没办法，我现在也只能任你宰割。”他的声音委屈极了。听到他这可怜语气，你心都要化掉，想把这世界上所有美好的事物都捧给他。  
难道这就是……喜爱的感觉？！  
忍住悸动，你把他放平，让他躺好。  
“委托人也真是狗急跳墙了。连退休多年的过气杀手都发单子。”  
“退休……你为什么退休了？”  
“厌倦了。这不是很正常的吗？每个人类，临死前都只会哭叫求饶，而且，切开来都一样。”  
“你不杀我……是因为我没求你饶命吗？”  
“不是。我舍不得啊。你好美，又充满了生命力，我怎么会为了那点钱，让这么漂亮的生命从这世界上永远消失？”  
他被你夸的半天不说话，呆呆地望着你，眼神纯真无邪，更让你看得目不转睛，想找纸笔画下来。  
他的胸口还大敞着，露着白皙的肌肤。你突然想起来—  
“你胸前的伤我简单包了一下，没怎么出血。你的血是蓝色的啊，好美。”  
“那是‘釱’。”他低声说。  
你帮他拉上衣襟，一个小小物件随着银色的链子从他颈项处滚了过来，透蓝色的圆环，周边是一圈金属，还在闪闪发光。  
“你的项坠很别致。”  
“这是我曾经身为工具的证明。”  
“我好像听说过。仿生人都是代替人类干活的？”  
“是工具，可以替代的工具。”  
“你现在不是啦。我听说你们都自由了。”  
“……踏在同胞尸骸上得来的自由。”  
“你的真名是康纳？丹尼尔又是谁？”  
“丹尼尔……被我杀死的同胞。他爱着人类，却又被人类抛弃背叛，愤怒的他杀死了人类，我又杀死了他……他也只想要自由……想要有人爱他。”  
“你呢？”  
“我当然也想……有人爱我。但除了我的搭档，其他人类都在利用我……”  
“要不然，让我试试看，爱护你……爱你？”  
他的眼睛里仿佛突然有了不同的光泽。  
“我说喜欢你，不是糊弄你的权宜之计。我对你有很强烈的好感。虽然我想说机器不会骗人，但之前为了任务，我欺骗过别人很多次。”  
“哦……”你皱眉思考，他看着你，脸上的表情非常不安。  
“那……做个交换，我会爱你，但你不准骗我？”  
他立刻点头，眼神诚挚。  
“我也跟你坦白。我有情感缺失症，不会爱别人。他们说我的画美则美矣，但没有灵魂。”  
他静静地听你诉说，握住你放在他胸前的手。  
等你醒来时，发现自己昨晚跟他聊着天，不知道什么时候又趴在他肩头睡着了。本来盖在他身上的毛毯也披在你背上。他的手臂揽着你，怕你滑下去。  
他见你醒了，收回手臂向你道早安。  
你坐起来看他。  
清晨阳光落在他人造的双眸中，让焦糖变得晶莹甜美。而晶亮焦糖中满是柔和的关切神采，更是添了成倍的蜜意。你彻底被他的眼睛迷住了。  
“你好美啊……”  
“别再夸我了。我的外貌在人类的审美里只是普通水准。”  
“你到底对普通有什么错误的理解……”  
不过转念一想，也可能是自己对他充满了生命力的躯体有着极度的偏爱。  
“我帮你煮个早饭，你去洗漱吧？”他见你又陷入沉思，果断打岔。  
“呃。谢谢。”你思考着走进了卫生间。  
你俩现在倒是可以互相照顾了，之前你几乎没有按时吃过饭，拜他所赐，三餐定时。但他行动还是有些不便，你只能照顾着他，等他自我修复完成。  
不过修复程序好像也有副作用，使他屡屡从噩梦中惊醒。  
“我还活着！我不能被废弃！”  
你睡得正香，却听到他的声音。朦朦胧胧地爬起来走去客厅看他。  
他似乎是梦魇了。  
原来人造人也会做梦，虽然是噩梦。  
你蹲下抱住他，模仿人类父母抱住孩子，轻轻摇晃抚慰他。  
他醒了过来，双眼迷茫。  
拥紧他，你什么都不说，你也不知道该说什么。  
但你不忍心再扔他一个人在客厅，第二天就拉着他跟你去卧室睡。  
持续了几夜，他不再梦魇，乖乖地偎着你入眠，像一只终于找到领养家庭的流浪猫。  
倚着他，感觉着他人工心脏的轻浅搏动，你也感受到从未有过的安稳。  
过了几天，你们吃完午饭，你掏出来有一阵子没用过的便携电脑，开始逆向调查发出委托的人。  
他坐在你身后，默默地看你。觉察到视线，你回头看他。  
笔直坐在餐椅上的他，双膝并拢，双掌规规矩矩地放在膝上。好可爱乖巧的坐姿！他感受到了你对他的注意，偏头回望你。  
你忍不住伸手揉他深棕色的软发，凑近他，在他额上落下一吻。  
他仿佛有点吃惊地张开嘴，直勾勾和你对视，那薄唇太有诱惑力。  
你轻吻了他的唇。他终于醒悟一般，扯住你回吻。这仿生人笨拙的动作太过可爱，你笑着在他锁骨上亲了一记。好像把他弄痒了，他报复般在你脖颈上乱亲。  
你俩像小孩子一样嬉闹起来，把手旁的颜料和画具甩得到处都是。  
你愈发沉迷于这美好的仿生人了。以他为模特，你画了百十张草稿。但总觉得不够，还差得远。你又要求他摆各种姿势让你画，他倒是乖乖配合。  
“你到底想让我做什么动作？”他有点无奈地质问你。  
“情色一点的，诱惑点！”  
“你想要画什么？”  
“原罪天使，淫欲。”  
他沉默了几秒钟。便抬手伸进自己的上衣里，似乎在抚摸自己胸口的小小弱点。他的表情逐渐变得纠结而迷茫。  
“康纳，你这表情还远远不够啊。”  
“……你来帮我。”他有点置气般命令你。  
你抽出湿巾擦了手上的颜料，走过去解他的上衣扣子。  
帮他脱下上衣，你抚上他白皙平坦的胸膛，他似乎微颤了一下。  
你长年握笔生茧的手指，按压摩擦着他的嫩尖，令他不由得轻喘起来，没几下，你手指下的软豆变硬了，他脸上更是现出了情欲的神色。  
“糟了……我想……”他拉住你的手，向下。你的手滑过他平坦的胸腹。  
“想什么？”  
“伊甸园系统启动了……被你摸的！”  
“那是什么东西？”  
“用来……和人类做爱的系统。”  
“关不掉吗？”  
“你忘记我是个多次受损的仿生人吗？”  
他这抱怨的语气，让你瞬间想起来，你就是弄坏他的罪魁祸首。  
“对不起！我试试看能帮你一下吗……你的那个伊甸园在哪？”  
“裤子里。”  
“那……我先帮你看看……”你顺着他的指引，解开他的裤扣，脱下他的裤子，然后被内容物惊呆。  
“仿生人也有性器官？！”  
“不是所有仿生人都有。我是特殊机型，而且还是原型机。”  
你直直地盯着他胯间和他肤色相同的男性性征，反而让他有点不知所措了。  
“后面也有？！”  
“全都有……完全仿造人类。”  
“我的天！太神奇了！神造人类，人造仿生人……”  
“来吧，继续摸我。反正都启动了……让我变成你想要的那个状态。”  
“等等，我好想看看你后面！”  
他十分纠结，最后还是咬了咬牙，转过身背对你跪趴下去。  
他可真是完美的艺术品。  
连那小小的紧闭穴口都粉嫩嫩的，仿佛有点紧张地翕动着。  
“你想摸就摸吧……”他语气似乎有些羞涩，当你抚上那可爱的入口时，他无法抑制地呻吟了一声。  
“那个……我能不能，摸摸你的里面？”你试探地问。  
“你可以用手指放进来，我的身体会分泌润滑液。”  
听了他的话，你小心地用手指戳开他的穴口，他紧张地倒吸了一口气。  
“好软……”你试着又进入一个指节，感受到了他内部的湿滑。他身体里的温度比他外表体温高，可能也是为了模拟人类。  
你逐渐深入，他仿佛支撑不住，轻喘着趴下去，回头看你。那美丽的脸庞已逐渐被欲色浸染。  
“你经常被别人这么弄吗？”  
“没有，这是我初次启动伊甸园组件……”  
“那我可要小心点了，不能再弄伤你。这个……你居然连前列腺都有？！”  
“哈……是……”  
“厉害了……按下去你会觉得爽吗？”你好奇地轻按那颗埋在他后部甬道里的小小果实。  
“会……呃呃啊！”他的呻吟声带上了哭腔。  
见他反应如此剧烈，你更用力地用指尖摩擦捅压那点。  
“不要……不要……这种感觉……我不是我了！”他混乱地摇着头，似乎试图把这不寻常的感觉数据从中枢系统中甩出去。  
他前面的柱体似乎也硬挺了，在腿间摇晃着。你让他平躺下来，手指还在他体内，索性用另一只手帮他揉弄已经吐出液体的硬物。  
“我怎么觉得我像是个老色狼……”  
“你这个……手法……还差得远……唔唔！”  
他双手捂住脸，似乎想把自己异常的样子隐藏起来，却又止不住地随着你揉弄的节奏扭动呻吟。  
看到他如此可爱又色情的矛盾模样，你内心里仿佛有什么东西崩裂、醒觉了。  
他的弱点在你手中变得更炽热，仿造自人类的性器官开始颤抖。感觉到他的剧烈变化，你更卖力压迫他后穴弱点的同时，加速撸动他那直挺挺的硬物。没几下，他就啊啊叫着绷直了腰身，将自己第一次的人造精液激射出来。  
看着他自己的透明体液在他腹部、还有未完全软掉的柱身上流淌，你的身体仿佛也有热流涌出。  
但他仿佛昏过去，一动不动。你开始担心，是不是你又把他弄坏了。  
过了半分钟，他才喘息着出声：“这组件稳定性太低……我居然因为高潮，系统重启了。”  
“吓我一跳！我还以为又把你弄伤了！”  
“哈……你这点力度，怎么可能伤到我。”他把手掌从脸上挪开，“但是——看来我的丢人表现还是值得的……我扫描检测到你的生体状态，已经动情了。”他眼眶中仿佛溢了泪水，将美丽的人造眼球浸得晶亮如上好的无瑕琉璃。  
“仿生人这都能检测到？”  
“别的仿生人大多做不到，但我是警探型……”  
他拉过你靠近自己，手掌从你工服边缘试探着伸进你裤子里，没有被你拒绝，他更胆大了，直达目的地。  
“已经很湿了……看来我刚才的丢人样子居然让你很满意？”  
“丢人？分明是美得让我挪不开眼！”  
“你喜欢就好，你以前经常帮模特做……这种事情吗……”  
“别瞎说，能让我想画这个主题的只有你……”  
“那么……我是唯一的？”  
“是唯一……”你的话被他的亲吻打断。他脱下你的裤子，让你坐在他腿上，开始用湿乎乎的硬物摩擦你同样湿透的部位。  
“我要把这个放进去了，你放松点。”  
他扶住你的臀部，轻轻把自己送进去。随即毫不意外地遇到了阻碍。  
“放松，抱着我……”你不仅放松了，还趴在他肩头开始吻他白皙的肌肤。  
他哼唧着，一下一下用硬柱顶端试探着捣弄你的身体。他在忍耐，怕蛮进突破阻碍会伤到你。  
“康纳……你那个好烫……我想要……”  
“别急……很快就……”他不停摆动自己结实的腰肢，逐渐戳开你的阻碍点，随即一气到底。  
被异物突然塞满的感觉使你惊叫着咬住他的肩。  
他痛得哼了一声，停下动作。等你适应他之后，便开始缓慢抽回自己。空虚感让你禁不住求他。  
“康纳……不够，不够……”  
“我会喂饱你，做好准备吧。”说完他掐住你的腰，猛地将自己送进最深处，然后抽回到穴口摩擦。如此反复折磨着你，直到你咬紧他肩膀，抽搐着高潮。  
他似乎为了避免自己高潮死机，隔一阵就要停歇一会，但他的停止却让你无法忍耐，不停地求他给你。仿生人的体能太强，你最后的意识点，停留在他情欲满溢的眼眸中。  
意识恢复时，你已经在床上了，温柔的仿生人从背后搂着你。  
你的身体清洁干爽，他还帮你收拾清理了。好体贴的情人……情人？你突然觉察自己对他的定义有了变化。  
“对不起，刚才我射在你里面了……虽然不会怀孕，但是，你会不会觉得……”这次倒换成他向你道歉了。  
“可怎么办啊康纳。你是仿生人，我是人类。”  
“没错。我们天差地别，完全不同。”他埋头在你肩后，声音听起来闷闷的。  
“我既不能变成仿生人，你也不能变成人类。”你转身贴着他，“那就算了吧。”  
“算了？！”他的语气有点仓惶。  
“算了啊，别管那些。凑合过吧，直到我们两看生厌，和平分手，你觉得可以吗？”  
他这才松了口气，抬起脸来，用非常可爱无辜的表情看着你。你不由得又在他锁骨上亲了一记。  
“你比我还像个人类呢，你有人性，我没有。”  
“你有。而且你善良。你收留了我。”  
因为你好漂亮，还被我弄坏的……这句话你可没敢直说。  
“刚刚的我没体验到！再给我来一次！”  
“还要？！”他似乎要哀嚎了。  
似乎有点无奈又期待地，他又分开你的双腿，用还未软下去的组件摩擦你的入口处。  
“你还是硬硬的呢，根本也没吃饱吧？”你看着他逐渐迷乱的神情，调笑他。  
“刚才是谁做着做着就昏过去了？”这仿生人还击起来毫不留情。  
“你作弊！这次不准停下来！”  
“不停……”他的组件使力，摩擦按压你的蜜豆，陌生的感觉让你的身体诚实地为他做好了准备。  
当他毫无阻碍地完全沉入时，你敏感地将他吸紧了。他也支撑不住自己，哼唧着趴在你身上。  
“放松点……要不然我的系统又会……嗯唔……”  
“你那个好热！”  
“我可是个系统受损的倒霉仿生人啊……”他就着这姿势，不停地研磨你的内部。随着他速度加快，交合处的水声也越来越大。  
“康纳……我想听你的声音……”  
“我的声音好听吗？”  
“好听，性感……”  
他仿佛受到了鼓励，又加大了力度，并在你耳边呻吟轻喘。这让你的身体更加兴奋，那种麻痹一样的感觉又要来了。  
“你……慢点……”  
“舒服吗？你好像又快到了……把我勒的这么紧……我也……啊……”  
他抽搐着注满了你，随后趴在你身上失去了声息。  
你让他留在你的身体里，搂住他睡去。  
带着充实感醒来，他居然一夜未动，你的内部仿佛已经变成了适合他的形状。  
“早。再来做一次？”见你醒来，他不老实地揉弄你的胸部。  
“你怎么一夜之间变成色狼了？”  
“以前没试过。这感觉好棒……”  
“你是真的坏掉了吧？”  
“坏掉了，因为你，我彻底坏掉了。吻我……”  
你无奈地吻起他的侧颈，再到锁骨凹陷处，他似乎很满意，又把你体内的硬物运动起来。  
同样初尝禁果的人类和仿生人相遇，看来暂时是下不了床啦……你内心哀叹。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该系列完结！！！！！！！！！！  
> 完啦哈哈哈哈哈哈或或或或或或哈哈哈哈哈哈

等他终于放弃这个游戏行为，你才有机会爬起来继续追查工作。  
登入你的代理服务器，找到那条被你扔在废弃档案里的委托文件，康纳伸手，他手部的皮肤层褪去，洁白如玉的手掌按上屏幕后，电子文件唰地开始扭动分解变形。他一层层剥开源头伪装，你们得到了想要的答案。  
“啊……果然是他。”他趴在你背后，侧头看屏幕上的人类照片。  
“猜到了你为什么不说！”  
“我同时在追查好几桩案子，没想到最不起眼的一个却最急着除掉我……”  
“报酬超高。你确定没把人家逼到狗急跳墙了嘛？”  
“有可能。”  
“你到底对人家干了什么……喔你的手！好美……我要摸！”你扯住他回缩的手掌，小心翼翼轻抚，视若珍宝。  
“你不厌恶我这非人的躯壳吗？”  
“可是你美啊……”  
“你总在说我美。但我很普通。”  
“你才不普通，你是天使，从天堂坠入凡尘，拯救了我。”  
捧住他的手，你虔诚地吻上他赤裸的人造手心。  
“你这个比喻很奇特。艺术家的脑回路确实不一样。”  
“好欠打，你知道我舍不得打你！”  
“在床上打我也行。”  
你觉得他的脑回路才叫奇异，羞吼他：“住口啦！说起来，你从房顶掉下来的时候为什么半天不动弹？我还以为你死了。”  
“那一下摔得太狠，我的软硬体都出现故障，系统宕机重启。”  
“帕斯塔拿什么插到你脖子里了？”  
“对仿生人的控制器。当时我想要去救你，都是我连累了你……但我动不了。头一次怨恨自己身为仿生人，一个小小的控制器就能把我变成一堆无用的塑料，如此无力。”  
“人类更脆弱！这么长的控制器，插进去就死定了。”  
“你杀死过多少人类？”  
“说不清楚，还有附带伤害呢。我也没数过。那些生物对我来说只是会动的物体。”  
“你为什么会……”他谨慎地问。  
“我第一次杀人，是我的家庭教师。他让我不舒服了。后来长大了我才明白，当时他想强奸我。他可能想象不到，一个十岁孩子，手里握着的画笔，能有多大杀伤力？所以他变成了尸体。”  
“你的家人呢？”  
“离异。他们谁都不管我，扔些钱就算是尽到了养育责任。”  
他抬起双臂环住你，把脑袋埋在你肩上。  
“没人管也好啦。那个混蛋的尸体直到第二年春天才从湖底浮上来，在下游被发现的时候已经让洄游的鱼吃的差不多了。倒是给自然界做了些贡献。”  
他没吭声，用胸口轻轻蹭着你的肩胛。  
“你在安慰我吗？好像只猫咪。”  
“我想……就这样抱着你，让你不再伤心。”  
“谢谢你……”靠进他怀中，你任他温柔地抚慰你，沉默了许久。直到他又开始好奇地问你。  
“你只使用笔做武器吗？”  
“看情况吧，笔便于携带。这次看来要用枪械了。”  
你离开他的怀抱，开始翻自己的装备，试图找出来能给他装备的东西。  
你俩体型差太远，衣服肯定穿不上，枪带能调节长度，倒还能用。他乖乖地扣好枪带，接过你递给他的武器，试着插进枪带里。  
“我可是杀人魔，你都不怕吗？”  
“我又不是人类，怕什么？”  
这逻辑噎的你无言以对。  
“我们相同。都杀了自己的同族。所以倒是天生一对了。”他放下手里的弹夹，又拥着你轻吻。  
你抱住他的腰，他结实的腰臀又想让你摸一摸——激起了替他做个等身雕像的想法。  
你顺着他的裤沿探手进去，揉捏他完美挺翘的臀部。他仿佛欢迎你的来访，微抬起一条腿，诱骗你的手指进入他湿热的后穴。  
“你怎么喜欢我弄你这里？”轻轻摩擦他的腺体，你抬头看他发情的表情。  
“初次性体验烙印在生物组件的数据里比较深刻……更重要的是……你的手指，在我体内……啊……这个数据，让我感受到了……我是活着的……”  
“你本来就是活着的……存在。”  
“你握笔的手指好灵活呢……唔……”  
“这个角度太浅了，使不上力。换一下位置。”说着你解开他的腰带，从前方探手进去，抚过他半醒的前部组件，用食指深深进入他，他立刻兴奋起来。  
“你喜欢玩这里的话，我觉得可以给你买些玩具。”  
“不要……我只要你的手……继续！”  
他的润滑液体已经沿着你手指流下来，你手掌都变得滑溜溜，索性试着把中指也挤了进去，交替抚摸按压他的敏感点。  
他几乎要变成软体动物，巴在你身上蹭来蹭去。  
“要……我要出来了……啊！”他哼着抱紧你，嗓音发颤。  
喘了半天，他居然没昏过去。  
“你的身体可真是又软又敏感……”  
“是因为你。软体兼容性已修复……我可以和你放心大胆地做了……”  
“停！先办正事。你整体系统修复怎样了？”你抽回手来——他那里紧紧吸着你手指。随便捞了纸巾擦了擦手，你把身体还软乎乎的他安置在椅子上。  
“90%以上的系统可以正常运行。”他那高潮过后，变得水汪汪的琉璃眼珠注视着你。你不由得赞叹那个什么伊甸园系统，连人类的生理反应都模拟到完美无缺。  
“我有个想法，”你低头吻他额头，他懒洋洋地回蹭你。“不如直接杀到混球老窝去，直接做掉他吧？”  
“可行度40%。”  
“别再算几率了！直接干他的。”  
“艺术家讲话不可以这么粗俗。”  
“……你这个说话方式，让我想抽你屁股。”  
“太好了。”  
“好什么？我想扁你呢？！”  
“你不是想杀我，很好……”  
恼得你用力捏住他的前部组件，满意地听到他的一声哀嚎。  
他缓了一下，和你整理起装备。考虑到对方居住处的超大面积和两位数的私人保镖，你连压箱底的软炸弹都掏出来了。  
康纳看了看，把炸弹放到自己包里。  
“还我。”你莫名他的举动。  
“这种危险品还是我拿着吧。更何况物理计算我比较强。”  
专研解剖学的物理白痴只能无奈地听他指挥。  
你从车库推出半年没动过的摩托。  
“抱歉，我没有买车。”  
“这摩托好酷。我想看你骑上去的样子，但今天还是由我来驾驶吧。”  
你抄起一个头盔，擦了擦递给他。  
“你戴，我不需要。”  
你听他的话带好头盔，他骑上摩托，你搂住他坐好。  
你俩轻松潜入豪宅，击倒一个接一个的拦路者。居然没搞出人命——你们的目标只有一个。解决掉源头。  
你们的格斗方式有根本上的不同。  
你是天生的杀人者，感官敏锐，杀招狠准。  
他是完美机械生命，依着程序，判断精密。  
你们非常合拍。  
“跟我去耶利哥吧。”他突然发声。  
“我还要画画。”  
“画画的话……你可以和马库斯交流一下。”  
“马库斯？”  
“我们的领袖。”  
“容我想想……”  
就这一闪念间，地板突然动了。  
是陷阱！  
你没防备，一脚踏空。摔下去的一瞬间，你看见他向你扑来。  
双双坠下，你没有拉到他的手。  
狠狠地摔落地面，重物紧跟着砸下。听着物体落地的风声，你勉强躲过一劫。  
黑暗中，只有一点荧光，蓝色的。  
你努力勾住那颗莹莹的蓝色光圈，被落物阻碍，距离太远，你堪堪用小指够到它。把指节卡进去，你使劲拽那条相连的链子。  
“康纳……”你拼命喊他的名字。  
他毫无声息。  
吧嗒一下，链子断掉。  
你脑袋里轰的一声。  
你失去他了。  
无声的哭泣，你紧紧握住卡在小指上的项坠，这是他留给你最后的物品。  
突然一只手按住了你的手背。  
“拉我……用力！”  
被这熟悉的声音和触感惊呆，你反手握住他的手，拼尽全力拽他。  
他脱离困境，立刻把你们之间的障碍物搬开。你哭着扑进他怀里——你突然醒悟了，别说是耶利哥，就算他被所有人类敌视、追杀，你也会和他站在一起。  
他轻拍你的后背抚慰你，等你心情平复下来。  
“你哭了。我以后不会再让你为我流泪。”  
“不准骗我！这个还给你……啊，拿不下来！”你试着把他的项坠从手指上拔下来，纹丝不动。  
“这大小正合适，留在你手上吧。”  
“好像戒指呢……”  
“想要戒指？回去我给你做一个。但现在我的右臂被扯掉了。单手无法安装，你能帮我装回去吗？”  
摸着他递过来的手臂，你更体会到你们之间的不同。  
只有微光的黑暗中，你摸索着帮他把手臂扣回去，咔嚓一下。  
“接续成功。”  
他终于可以双手将你环抱了。  
你埋首在他怀里，继续磨蹭他的胸口：“我们会不会死在这里？”  
“有63%的几率无法逃离。”  
“生不同族，死同穴。也很浪漫啊。”  
“艺术家的思维方式比较难以理解。”  
“把脸伸过来让我打。”  
墙壁哐地巨响，一块墙面逐渐出现了裂纹。  
康纳抱着你远离那危险物。  
“现在降低到0%了。”看到缺口处显出来的面庞，康纳淡定地说。  
“为什么每次都要我来擦屁股！！”有着和康纳相同面庞的青年焦躁地低吼。  
“别抱怨，虽然我也想说这句话。这可能就是身为同型号的悲哀。”  
外表一模一样的仿生人，增加到了三名。  
三个RK800！三个康纳！！太壮观！  
视觉冲击力翻倍增长。你甚至在脑海里开始幻想起构图方式了。  
他们外表上的区别只有衣装不同，焦躁的那个穿着连帽衫，稍活泼的那名，带着棒球帽穿了印着底特律警局LOGO的休闲装，他俩同样都是用帽子把额头挡的严实，将脸藏在阴影下。  
“你掉线这么久！900入侵了全市的交通系统才识别到你的行踪。然后发现你还带着漂亮妹子一名。很能干嘛。”棒球帽康纳调侃起来，心情十分轻松的样子。随后视线转向你，那和你的康纳完全相同的眼睛，仿佛亮了起来：“啊，是你。”  
你有点茫然，只觉得他这眼神和表情分外眼熟。  
“我的数据传输机能故障了。追妹子是向你学习。”  
“你这个嘴欠的毛病看来是改不掉了。”兜帽康纳仿佛很喜欢针对你的康纳。  
“我现在不想理你这个杠精。900呢？”  
“他在公司接入服务器中。我们同时出现太招摇。另外我们需要后援。”戴着棒球帽的康纳回答道。  
“现在也很招摇啊。到底有多少个你？！”  
“只有一个。我们是不同的存在。这是和我完全相同的机体——”他指着帽衫康纳。  
“我和他们可不一样，他俩是原生AI，我是后天注入型AI。区别就是……”棒球帽康纳非常卖力插嘴，和你似乎熟稔地科普。  
你完全听不懂他在讲什么，懵逼地看着他。  
“把你的油嘴滑舌用到自己女朋友身上去！”你的康纳仿佛打翻了醋坛子。  
他们虽然持续斗嘴，动作却没停下，利落地击倒敌人们。  
你也毫不逊色。躲开扑来的壮汉，你飞身闪到他背后，狠力地砸下。颈椎被重击，敌人扑地倒地了。  
“你女人有点厉害！我家那位战斗力是负数！”棒球帽康纳赞叹道。  
“不是你想象的那样……”  
“别想糊弄我，她手指上那个LED，识别讯息是你的。”兜帽康纳立刻吐槽。  
你听到他们的话，抬手看手指上的浅蓝色闪烁的人造宝石。  
“LED？到底干什么用的？”你疑问道。  
“就这个亮晶晶的东西，是我们仿生人的个体识别组件，可以拆卸。”  
兜帽RK800掀开自己的帽子，转头给你看他的右侧太阳穴。  
和你戴着的这个不同，他的LED正在他太阳穴上发出美丽的蓝色光芒。  
你终于知道你的康纳和其他仿生人相比，缺少了什么。  
“这是你身体的一部分，现在在我手上……太浪漫啦。”  
异常仿生人的首领之一，害羞般侧过脸去。  
“好可惜啊。我还挺想看看它在你身体上发光的样子。”  
“装不回去了。因为我用它拴住了你。”  
“肉麻到恶心！”帽衫康纳又开始怼你的男友。  
“你女朋友修好了你不该修好的系统，我要向她反馈。顺便和她讨论一下你的思维数据，RK800-60康纳。”  
“离她远点！不准和她说！混蛋51！”这下换成帽衫康纳恼了。  
战力翻倍，你们这群侵入者顺利地抓到了目标人物，警局的那位康纳把他拷了个结实。  
走出豪宅时，突然看到有位大叔在大门口等着你们。  
“康纳！”  
“汉克？”  
你瞥见旁边穿帽衫的代号60康纳看到对方，居然嗖地把帽子捂严实，躲到一边去了。你心底涌上了疑问。  
“副队长？你过来的好快。”棒球帽康纳走过，和他打了个招呼。  
是警官……你习惯性地准备后退。  
和同事抬手示意，帅大叔转身看你身边的康纳。  
“你通报失踪半个月！！康纳2号通知说找到你了！我赶紧过来看看！”  
“有人试图废弃我。”  
“你受伤了吗？！”老警官紧张地把他上上下下检查了一圈。  
“有。但最严重的伤是我女朋友造成的。”  
你听到他的话，气的忘了要跑路，想跳起来捂他嘴。  
“那是因为你不好好看路！”  
他揽住你，微笑着转向老搭档：“汉克，这就是把我搞坏的人类，我的女朋友。不过多亏了她，我才能活下来。”  
你看向老警官，简直要像康纳过热时一样死机了。  
你开始考虑该怎么告诉他，他这位搭档，曾经在六年前追捕过你。也是你决定退休隐居的原因之一。  
正纠结间，警官的视线落到了你身上。  
他仿佛也回忆起来什么，你俩尴尬地沉默对视。  
“可真是老天安排。如果当年我羁捕到了某位连环杀人嫌犯，我的搭档现在也不会活着站在我面前……”  
你被他鹰一般锐利的眼神盯着，不由得缩了一下，努力贴在康纳身上，如果不是顾及到形象和最后的倔强，你可能都要把自己藏到他背后的衣服下面了。  
假如他的老搭档抓你归案，你短暂人生里，和他能相守的时间估计就剩不下什么了。  
“不过那位杀人嫌犯的受害人，全是些钻了法律空子的大恶人。”  
听这语气，他仿佛要放过你？  
“最后一名被杀的，是个抓不到他证据的性侵儿童嫌犯。之后这杀手就销声匿迹，加上我又出了点事情……这案子也就不了了之。算了，事情都过去了，还是讲点开心的事。你怎么落到这位可爱小姐手里的？”  
“说起来可就长了。你请一天假怎么样？跟我回她家，慢慢聊？”  
“没问题！有酒吗？”  
“她家的地下室还有92年的红酒，不知道还能不能喝……你都不怕中毒吗？”康纳又露出天真无辜的表情。  
“我不担心有毒。毕竟当年的杀手做事也干净利落，从不用毒……等等，你住在她家里了？”  
“是的，我们的同居生活非常快乐，各种意义上。”  
“瞎说什么！”你气得掐他后腰。  
“你开车来的吗？我来带路。”他任由你虐待。  
“噢，噢……你讲话还是这么气人。”警官也变得呆滞了。  
发觉警探真的打算放过你之后，你和他之间的气氛也缓和下来。你做了些简单的食物，和他拼起了酒。  
你把康纳没发现的伏特加都掏出来请警探喝。康纳阻止无效，只能看着你们两名人类又笑又闹地酗酒。  
果然把对方灌倒了。康纳把堆满了画具的客房床铺扒拉收拾出来，安置下喝高了的老警探。  
关好门，你也脚软地趴进康纳怀里。  
“他追捕了我整整一年。然后五年前突然就放弃了。”  
“五年前？是十月份吗？”  
“好像是。你怎么知道的？”  
“他……汉克出了车祸。他失去了儿子。”  
“这……虽然不是我干的……但他也太……命苦了。”  
“他很坚强。”  
“他蛮在乎你……”  
“我把他当父亲一样呢！”  
“我觉得他没把你当儿子。你这个会读心的坏仿生人，居然没看出来吗？”  
“啊，是嘛……”  
“看到安德森警探的一瞬间，我都怀疑你俩是联手骗我出洞，抓我归案……这样的话你牺牲好大啊！被我搞坏，还搭上了身体。”  
“你脑袋里的想法非常天马行空。真想读取到你的思维内容。”  
“别读了，满脑子都是你。”  
“说到你搞坏了我。你可是各种意义上把我弄坏了呢……”  
“胡说！”  
“我停不下来……只想把这个组件放进你身体，只想让你把手指放进我身体。”  
“你怎么又要……”  
“我想要……想要……”说着他又开始黏糊糊地缠你。  
“别闹，汉克还在……”  
“他喝多了睡过去的话，打都打不醒，不用担心。”  
果不其然，你又被他搞到半昏迷。但他的身体凉凉的，让酒醉又高潮过后的你十分惬意，贴在他躯体上沉静地睡去。  
他回到耶利哥继续处理工作，这期间他还去了模控生命公司进行检修。同时开始了和你的长期同居生活。  
你就这么习惯了多出来一个人的日常。  
某日下雨，你俩没出门，你依旧在画他。而他专注地用酒精喷灯做着什么东西。  
仿生人的光学组件不会因为火焰过亮的光芒而被灼伤，可真羡慕。  
你的画笔停下来，注视着他的一举一动。  
突然他拿起注射器，插进自己手腕，惊了你一下。看着他从自己身体里抽出一些蓝色血液，然后注入到他做完的小物件里。  
又鼓捣了一阵子，他站起身走过来。  
向你摊开的掌心中，卧着一枚带链子的水滴形半透明项坠，项坠里蓝莹莹的，是他的血液。  
“试制品。仿生人的釱里含有本体所有的信息。我的另一部分也属于你了。”  
“你整个都是我的！”你丢下画笔，扑上去抱住他。  
“嗯，全是你的，吻我吧。”他帮你戴上项链后，手掌又顺势探进你的衣服。  
在他的通力配合下，你的小型个人画展终于开幕了。  
画展的噱头也有点猎奇——“和平派系仿生人第二领导者的人类伴侣私藏之作”，新闻报纸大体都这么写的，你也懒得管人类们的看法，你眼里只有他。  
展厅里大大小小的画作数十张，画的全是各种表情、各种动作和状态的康纳。或俏皮或严肃，每个瞬间的他，满溢着生命力和你对他的爱。  
当然，他攀上情欲顶峰表情的那套画你没有公开出来。那是只属于你的表情和宝物。  
挂在展厅正中间墙上的，是巨大的油画。题目为“天使的小憩”。  
天使自然是你的康纳。这画面是他某一天在你身旁，安稳沉眠的模样。  
虽然睡着，但天使的嘴角却噙了一丝若有若无的微笑。他掌心向上居于脸侧，一枚蓝色的LED躺在掌心里。  
而那画中的LED原型，现在正卡在你的小指上，怎么都拿不下来了——你也不想取下它。就如同你和他的命运纠缠。你的手指，也不仅仅是为了握笔或握武器而生，仿佛也在等待这枚人造的宝石。  
“经过我的分析，你这张画，过分将我美化。”画中的主角仍旧噎人。  
“别分析了，你直接说喜不喜欢！”  
“……喜欢。”  
你开心地跳起搂住他，亲吻他。  
他也温柔地回吻你。  
旁边有相机的闪光灯稀里哗啦亮起。  
仿生人和人类的爱情涟漪，还会继续扩大下去，直到这世界上再无种族隔阂。


	4. 在那之后（1）R级注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写太长了分节发啦！  
> GB向飙车注意……  
> 

人类和仿生人同居的第三个月。  
你俩居然还没有两看生厌，所以依旧持续这种平稳的生活。  
你陪他参加仿生人和人类的官方社交活动回来，他又缠住了你。  
“你都玩不腻吗？”你依他的请求，照旧对他的身体进行机械式活塞运动，非常无奈。  
“不可能腻……”衣服脱了一半的仿生人，坦露着精瘦结实的平坦胸膛，满含情欲地把自己送在你手中，和往常一样变成只属于你的软体动物。  
“累死。我一定要去买玩具插进你这里。”  
“不要……玩具……嗯……要你……”他微阖双眼，迎合你的动作扭动身体。  
“你放心，我会把你捆好，蒙上眼睛。”其实你也没觉得累，但他这种沉迷被你玩弄的状态让你有点吃惊。刚刚那位在公共场合严谨有礼的仿生人领袖之一，现在正甜腻地呻吟着，躺在你身前向你求欢。  
“我的……感觉系统不是摆设……啊……”被你用力一捅，他哑声呻吟颤动，连硬挺的柱身都跟着弹动起来。  
“是我的错，我不应该第一次的时候好奇心大作，戳你后面玩。你现在才变成这样子……”对他的愧意让你对他的要求有求必应。  
“我……喜欢……”  
他可爱的深粉色球囊在你手指上方晃悠不停。你空出拇指去按压它，触感绵软，令你禁不住反复抚摸揉弄。  
颤声哼唧着，他伸手拉起你空闲的另一只手掌，按到自己直挺挺的柱身上，握紧，压在上面撸动，你小心地把小指翘起来，以免那颗套在你指节上的LED磨伤他的肉柱。而他自己的另一只手抚上自己胸前的柔嫩点，拧扯不停。  
“你可真是……”你想吐槽，但他沉溺于肉体欲望的模样让你迷恋，更何况这位在你眼中俊美无俦的仿生人，是因你的原因才变成这种状态。  
人工前液已经从他肉棒顶端零落滴下，你的手掌都被打湿了，撸动起来更加顺畅。随着发情度越来越高，他的表情愈发迷醉，他放开了你的手，用力扯住身旁床单。你右手在他体内腺体上抚压按揉，左手沿着热柱上的经络，自根部一点一点揉捏到顶端，用指甲轻轻刮擦捅弄他的小口，这刺激太强烈，他一双白皙长腿门户大开着胡乱踢蹬。  
“真想让耶利哥的那些安卓看看你现在的样子……”你压抑着吞下他的强烈欲望，却忍不住吐槽他。  
“我们不在乎这些……你舍得给别人看？”  
“等等，你们也会把这些数据进行交换吗？！”  
“哈……能和我进行无缝数据交换的只有同型……我们经常交流如何取悦人类……”  
“什么？！”  
“你忘记了吗……我的同型号们……都有人类伴侣……啊……再用力一点……”他似乎快要高潮，胡乱蠕动身体，用后穴拼命吞吐你的手指。  
能不知道么？你们四个被康纳型拐骗和拐骗了康纳型的人类，甚至还有个私密聊天室！  
你看他露出苦痛难熬的表情，知道他快到极点了，更加使力压迫他湿热后穴中的人造腺体，刮弄他蘑菇头的敏感顶端。  
“唔……我要……到……啊……”还没说完，他身体就绷直了，下唇咬紧，白皙的脖颈仰出美好的弧度，喉结颤动。随着闷声呻吟，他透明清澈的体液如往常一般喷溅出来。  
仿生人一瞬间像人类一般陷入了失神状态，白皙的腹部微微起伏，人造的透明精液沿着身体曲线缓缓流下。  
“感觉数据好舒服……该我帮你了……”停了几秒钟，他才缓过劲来。  
“别动！我要画一下！”你丢下他，拖来画板，急匆匆地打起了素描稿。  
仿生人并没有贤者时间，但他只能乖乖地不动，忍耐着等你画完。  
“我要凉了。”他突然委屈巴巴说。  
“屋里不冷啊。”  
“我的性巅峰状态要过了……数据在衰退。”  
“再忍一下！还没画完！”  
“……能画的机会多得是！”他猛地爬起来，抽走你手上的画具，探手摸着你的小腿，一路向上。  
你的身体也早就为他准备好了，他只是在入口试探了一下，便长驱直入，顺利埋进你的体内。  
轻易接纳了他，你的身体也被他完全打开，似乎逐渐变成他的一部分。  
他伏在你身上摆动腰肢，柔软又坚硬的物体无休止地刺穿你，填满你，复又离开，继续用更猛烈的攻势袭击你。  
仿生人没有汗腺，即使如此剧烈的运动，他的身体也干爽依旧。你眷恋的抬手抚过他身躯，他坏笑着又猛地顶弄你，捻玩你的蜜豆。  
一定要给他弄玩具来。在被他搞到几近高潮的间隙，你仅存的理智下了决定。

（请翻页）


	5. 在那之后（2）R级注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯粹为了飙车而出现的文字。

你趁他去耶利哥处理事情，骑上摩托冲下山，直奔山下小镇里的情趣用品店。  
在男用品区域晃了好久，你下不了决心。那些玩具对他来说都太过巨大，你怕他无法承受。  
仿生人店员见你犹豫不决，走过来和你搭话。  
“请问……”  
“我需要给男性仿生人后面用的，尺寸要小，效果要烈的那种。”你不等他讲完，立刻提出要求。  
“请问你们的关系是……”听到你这一串要求，对方警觉了。  
“我男友啊。他总让我玩他那里，人类这样很累的！”  
似乎被你的直接震撼到，店员的LED黄了好几圈。他的视线落在你托着下巴的手上——康纳的LED在你小指上黯淡闪烁。  
“稍等。”店员转身去柜台里打开电子锁，掏出来一盒玩意儿。  
你看着递到你眼前的东西——数据锁定，弱电流，持续。关键字让你心动。  
“这款价格很高。但体积小，功能也很强劲。”  
透明包装盒里的小东西，比你的食指粗不到两倍，长度也差不多，不会伤到他，非常合适了。  
盒子上印着模控生命的LOGO，你也搞不懂这到底是什么东西，但既然是情趣用品店的高级品，用起来应该不错，你毫不犹豫地把它买下来。  
康纳下午很早就回来了，和你一起准备晚饭，边向你讲些耶利哥的散碎事情——你跟他去过几次耶利哥，和马库斯也熟了，你们还探讨过一些绘画上的事情。那边现在除了仿生人，也有人类驻扎工作。  
饭菜简单，很快就做好了。他的饭食更简单，是罐装食品，由模控生命研发售卖的仿生人专用餐饮，原料是釱和仿生人可以吸收的营养物。  
“这些东西好吃吗？”看他吃这些看起来黏糊糊、超没胃口的东西，你禁不住问。  
“说实话没有你做的美味。但不会对循环系统产生压力和伤害，还可以大幅减低我的能源消耗。”  
“哦……”  
“重点是我可以与你一同用餐。我现在是你的家庭成员了吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“我喜欢这种归属感。”他微笑着歪头看你，这笑脸美得过分。  
睡前他通常会向你索取无度，但今晚你要先下手了。  
等他开始脱衣服，你把他推倒在床上，拽过他的睡衣，用衣袖系住他手腕，顺势拴在床头。  
“要玩什么新鲜花样？”他由着你把他捆好，又被他自己的领带蒙上眼睛。  
“特别新鲜的。”  
你固定住他的腿部，熟练地捅开他的后穴。  
先用手指探进去，给他做扩张润滑——虽然玩具不大，你还是怕弄伤他。  
等他整个身躯都因发情而柔软，他那里也湿的不成样子，你才小心地用涂了润滑液的玩具戳进他身体。  
“这……是什么……啊……”他疑惑着没有逃开，默默忍受异物侵入。  
待你一点点试探着把玩具埋没进他身体里，他的皮肤都已经泛起了粉色。  
“好大……你到底放了什么进来……我……检测不到……”  
“别急……慢慢来感受一下。”你按下遥控开关。他架在你腰间的双腿立刻绷紧。  
玩具缓慢运行起来，他拱起身体，陶醉地轻喘，十分享受的样子。  
你按了一下模式切换，他滞了一下，接着低声呻吟起来，浑身抽搐。  
没一会，他的泪水就打湿了领带，你赶紧解开他眼睛上的覆盖物。  
这玩具似乎太劲爆了。吓得你使劲按开关键试图让这东西停下来，按了半天毫无反应，你才想起来说明书上写的——程序运行时无法中止。  
他闭着双眼颤抖，胡乱扭个没完，你也没办法把玩具取出来，只能看着他剧烈抖动。  
他逐渐失去理智，因为双手被束缚住，他只能不停扭动身体，平时除了刘海都一丝不苟的利落短发也散乱了，嘴唇更是用力咬到褪去了皮肤层。晶莹的生理性泪水沿着他的脸颊滑落进棕色短发里。窒息般哼着，他忍不住又张开了嘴巴，向你探出粉嫩舌尖，仿佛在求你吻他。  
仿生人这情欲满载的表情让你也无法忍耐，扔下遥控器，你凑上去和他深吻。他灵巧的舌在你口中胡乱探索纠缠，拼命吮吸你的唾液。  
他闷哼呻吟不停，更和你吻个不停，你感觉嘴唇都要被他亲肿了，只能用力推开他，中止这个无尽的吻，转而亲他的脸颊，再到耳垂。  
每当你亲他一下，他就回应地哀哼一记，暗哑的嗓音情色又可怜。  
你沿着他身体曲线认真地吻他，他冰凉身体似乎都发热了。  
吻过他有着青色胡渣印记的下巴，秀气白皙的颈项，平坦结实的胸口，你特地格外关照了他小小的凸起。  
英挺帅气的男性，正呜咽着瘫在你身下。双手遭到束缚的他，衣服被你扯开胡乱挂着，裤子也褪下去了，只剩一只裤脚挂在他脚踝上。不用呼吸的仿生人，胸腹却拼命起伏，偏麦色的肌肤透出情潮粉，摇晃着硬挺到红肿的肉棒等人来抚慰。  
他胸前可爱的挺立果实沾了你的口水，亮晶晶的，现在又因为过度的刺激，仿佛有点红肿。  
“给我……给我……我那里……要坏掉了……这里……也要……”他语无伦次地乞求你，胡乱扭着身体，你扶住了他的肉柱，火热的触感几乎烫手。  
完全变成发情动物的他，激发起了你的情欲，你低头含进他。突然的刺激使他发出了媚软的呻吟声，拼命抬腰把自己的热源向你口中推进。他毫无章法的猛烈抽送，差点把你噎死。你抬头干咳了半天，气不打一处来，故意用齿尖噬咬他滚烫的棒体，他唔唔着想要逃开突来的刺痛，你却按住他的臀部阻止了他的逃离行动。轻咬了几下，他丝毫没有变软的迹象，你继续按着他颤抖的臀部，吞吐他的热柱。  
你抬眼想看看他现在的表情，但只看到了他紧闭双眼，双唇微张，侧着头急速喘息的样子。陷入情欲漩涡中的康纳，美得你挪不开眼。  
在你不懈努力下，他呻吟着绷紧腰肢，微凉体液充满了你的口腔。  
你所有的性交经验都是和他在一起时得到的，没有技法，只有对人体的了解——虽然他是仿生人，但大体结构上是相同的。  
高潮过后的他琉璃色双瞳毫无神采，嘴唇微张，仿佛失去意识，只有胸腹还在微微起伏。  
你担忧地起身看他，他抽搐了一下，阖上眼睛。  
“生成的数据强烈到好像……被强奸了一样……可能还是轮奸的效果……”他扭着头把脸埋在枕头里，不看你。  
“有这么夸张？！你讨厌这样吗……”听到他闷闷的声音，你怕伤到了他的自尊心。  
“……还好。清醒过来，发现是你。”他挂在你腰上的长腿圈住你，拖你靠近他。  
你趴在他身上，帮他解开手腕上的束缚。  
他趁机用湿滑发热的组件在你肚脐上蹭。  
“这些数据太过刺激。让我更加丢脸的模样都被你看到了。”  
“哪有丢脸，你呜呜唧唧兴奋到哭出来的模样太好看。”  
“你喜欢看我高潮的表情吗……”一获得自由，他立刻抬身抱紧你，在你身上细碎的吻起来。  
“特别喜欢！”  
“那再来……这次换我……”他翻身把你压在身下，开始发起进攻。  
“先把玩具拿出来吗？”  
“你到底买了什么东西？探针还牢牢地咬着我的前列腺呢……”  
“给仿生人用的玩具啊。”  
“这可不是一般的玩具……数据分析中……这是模控生命出品的，伊甸园组件插件……”  
“插件？”  
“无法断开。难道我要带着它出门？”他声音有点吃惊。  
“什么？”听他这么说，你焦急了。分开他的腿，探进他后穴里试图把玩具拿出来。但这东西已经不是原本的形状，从柱体变成了一圈柔软薄片，牢牢嵌在他的穴壁上，仿佛已经变成他的一部分。你掏弄了半天，变形的玩具纹丝不动，反而让他又开始兴奋地低喘起来。  
你气馁地拿起遥控器，胡乱按下去。  
“啊……这插件……如果性交对方是男性，可能还会有别的效果……让我变成好操的物件……飞机杯什么的……”  
“我一定要给你拿出来！”看着他的媚色表情，你拿起说明书拼命翻，终于找到模式切换功能说明。  
换回到原始模式时，康纳哆嗦了一下，蹭在你腿上的物件又开始发热。  
他搂着你，几乎是央求的嗓音：“抱紧我……嗯……”  
你用力抱紧他，但他毫不满足，握住你的胸部揉捏挤弄，索性伏身含住你的乳尖，用自己的舌尖挑拨玩耍。  
你要被他的撩逗变成一团烈火，他仿佛扑火的飞蛾，一次又一次将自己献祭给你。  
“高潮值不够，所以还是无法断开。我们继续吧。”  
“你去洗个澡降温试试！”你推开他，让他从自己身体里退出去。他的组件射过多次，却依然不见消肿。  
他嘟囔着不情愿地爬起来，走进浴室。  
你疲惫的趴着，朦朦胧胧快要睡过去了，他才回来。听到他走近，你强睁眼睛看他。  
那秀气的身躯挂着水滴，腿间的硬物总算是服帖下去了，软软的垂在腿间。  
“……还是取不出来。但今天要开会，我只能带着它出门了。”  
“能行吗？”  
“没有大问题。只要你别随便按下遥控器。”  
“不会不会！我才没有那么变态！”你慌乱地澄清自己。  
“其实你可以变态一点……刺激……”他这语气，好像被激发了什么不良嗜好。  
“瞎说什么！”  
“比如我在和人类政府开会的时候……电视会直播的。你按下遥控器的话……我没有LED，别人看不出来我的状态。只有你知道我的中枢已经乱成一滩电子浆糊，身体也要变成色情的塑胶件，只想着和你做爱。”  
“你这仿生人是不是连脑子都坏掉了啊！”  
“早就坏掉了！我嫉妒那些男性人类……他们看你的眼神赤裸裸！”  
“……看我干嘛？”  
“你对自己的美貌度也太毫无自觉。天才美女画家，未婚。”  
“什么美貌？什么天才？虽然是未婚，但我有男友了啊……”你疑惑着捞住他揽上来的胳膊，由着他抱紧你。  
“在人类的审美观来看，你是上中之上的美人。而且你有一种我无法分析的气场，更让人类着迷。”  
“我管他们着迷不着迷，我有你就够了。”  
“看来我的存在度还是太低。我想困住你……让全世界都知道你是我的。”  
“嗯嗯，你这个警探型仿生人布下的网，早就把我困住了。”  
他握住你的手，亲吻你手指上那原本属于他的一部分。

(未完待续)


	6. 在那之后（3 END）R级注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偏GB的车啊！！！！！！！！
> 
> GB的啊！！！
> 
> GIRL→ BOY这样！
> 
> 警告要讲三遍！！！

你跟他玩了一整夜，困得要死，听着他出门的声音，你即刻坠入梦乡。累得你睡到中午才醒。一转头看到被你扔在一旁的玩具包装盒，你摸过来前阵子刚买的手机，登入你们的聊天室——  
［求助］  
叮的一声，ID死宅的维护师秒速回应。  
［？？］  
［我买了个情趣玩具，好像是你们公司出品的，盒子上写的是YE-11型。放进去之后拿不出来，把他闹得要死……刚才还戴着出门了。］  
［呃，那个，理论上是不可能拿不出来的……］死宅的语字犹豫，吞吞吐吐。  
［你家的小兔崽子没说实话。这东西本来是为男性仿生人自慰用途设计，安装后与仿生人的系统自动同步，可以完全自主操控。还有个提供给人类伴侣的附加遥控功能。］没想到另一个人出差中的‘手艺人’倒回复你了。  
［什么？！！］你看到这一堆话，一口气差点没背过去。  
［我监修的，用我保姆试过，功能和效果没问题。我还特地要求设计部加上了对男性人类伴侣的模式切换功能呢，你如果在用其他玩具的话，也可以试试这个模式。］  
死宅发了个茫然的表情：［前辈考虑好周到，但初始康纳可真皮……］  
［哪里买的？我也想试试！］‘守望者’也蹦了出来。  
［2.0版内测了，想要的话我给你们报名。］  
［要。］  
［前辈……我也想要……］  
［你去测试部申领吧。小心不要把你家宝宝的生体组件搞坏了，他可是唯一的AI移植型仿生人。］  
［不会不会！如果塞不进去我就会放弃的……］  
测试资格邮件唰地就收到了，手艺人绝对是理科行动派。  
［昨天已经让我保姆开始试用。体积虽然大了些，但功能更多，前后都能照顾到。总体效果不错。］  
［突然有点同情60……］  
［他自己玩的就很开心，现在还在休眠呢。不要怕把他们搞到宕机。他们高潮宕机重启后，临时缓存系统会彻底清空，能减小他们的系统运行压力。］  
［好的教授！我这就去领试验品！今晚我要搞奈斯！］守望者跃跃欲试。  
［你在送货上门区域内，等派送吧。但900型宕机难度较大，祝你成功。顺便开个临时小课堂，我们来了解一下RK康纳型的机体感应器官节点分布——］  
［笔记！］  
你已无心听课，满腔怒火熊熊燃烧。  
恼羞成怒的你咬牙切齿，准备要好好收拾骗子仿生人一顿。而那个犯罪嫌疑人，还不知道将有怎样的酷刑在等待自己。  
你飞速冲到山下的店里买了一大堆东西，在仿生人店员惊恐的眼神里结了账。  
回家打开电视，你看着新闻直播里的康纳，意气风发走出会场，向记者和围观群众道别示意，走下台阶进入车内。  
果断按下遥控器，你甚至可以想象他现在的表情。  
你已铺好陷阱，就等猎物回家了。  
家门开了，和康纳同样一身西装的赛门扶着你的男友进来了。  
“康纳状态不太对，但他不肯让我们检查，执意要回来……”  
你迎过去扶住康纳，向赛门道谢，并打着马虎眼：“他以前伤到过脑袋。睡一下就好啦！”  
赛门冒出疑惑不解的表情，他看了一眼已经紧紧搂住你的康纳，也没再多问，道别离开。  
“为什么突然……嗯……”康纳贴紧你蹭起来，几乎把自己全挂在你身上。  
“我帮你把玩具拿出来。”  
你帮他脱起衣服，他软绵绵的，你稍一松手，他就瘫在你身上，扶都扶不住。  
脱光他的西装，你摸过束缚用的手环，松松地扣上他的手腕。  
“又有新花样吗……”他贴在你耳旁急促喘息。  
你抬起他的手腕，把他面向你挂在墙侧的灯台上。灯台不太高，够他站立，但双腿发软的他只能靠在墙上。  
“哈……这是……要……”他的身体持续不断地享受着性欲刺激，却也发觉到你似乎要对他做些什么。  
“来点猛的？”你皮笑肉不笑地说道。  
“好……狠狠地搞我……”这位前谈判专家完全沉浸在欲海中，没有觉察到你的怒火。而且他向来不擅长看人类脸色，这次又把自己送入了虎口。  
你看着他那几乎可以称之为淫乱的表情。他眼睛微眯，眼眶湿润，琥珀瞳仁里满是欲望，张嘴露出舌尖，等你吻他。  
你却没满足他，按照专家的指导，远程停止了玩具运行。接着径直抬起他的一条腿，探手进他体内把玩具拿了出来。  
“这不就断开连接了吗？”你捏住被他体液浸得湿滑晶亮的玩具，在他眼前晃着。  
“不是……啊……”他似乎被突来的空虚感袭击，忍耐不住，用颀长的结实身体蹭你。  
“还想要东西放进你这个淫荡的后穴吗？”  
“要……我要……你……”他抬腿在你身上蹭个不停。  
你扔开还带着他体温的小玩意儿，冷笑着掏出新买的玩具，巨大的软体动物一样的外表。  
“不要，这个……”康纳呜咽着想要逃离，你扯住了他抬起蹭着你的腿，让他无法躲开即将到来的酷刑。  
靠近他颤抖的后穴，你按下启动键，人造仿生玩具打开了他的身体，流体一样入侵他。  
这玩具设计的也不错，半液体状态不会过度撕裂他的穴口，但巨大的体积又能在他体内造成强烈刺激。  
乱踢蹬着腿，他试图阻止异物的侵入，但他的身体里已经被自己的润滑体液溢满，带着水声，玩具没有任何阻碍地顺利没入他后腔内。  
他喘得更急促了，连光学组件都开始泛起人类般的红色。  
你爱他这个样子。  
忍不住抱住康纳，你抬头用力吻他的薄唇。他拼命地贴紧你，回应你的吻。  
“我……要坏掉了……要裂开了……呜……”他被你吻的话语断断续续，“不要……那里……”  
你和他紧贴着，似乎都能感受到玩具肆虐的动作。  
他开始扭动挺翘的臀部，张开双腿，拼命想把异物挤出身体，但那带有拟似触角和吸盘的玩具紧紧贴附在他内壁上，还不时地用细微电流袭击他脆弱敏感的腺体。  
你放开他，观察他的状态。  
这是店里最大、性能最烈也是唯一不会对他躯体产生伤害的玩具，这玩具正捣弄着他，把他平坦的腹部拱出微微的凸起。  
被悬吊的仿生人，臀部随着玩具的节奏抽搐抖动，仿佛在被看不见的异形生物强暴，但他的反应并不像他语言般拒绝，他已经开始屈服、沉醉，陷进深沉的欲望深渊。  
看到他享受的沦陷表情，你蹲下来侍弄他已经流出透明体液的肿大肉柱。  
你用心地舔吻这灼热，还肆意的轻咬。后穴被异物侵犯，前部组件又在被你咬弄，他只剩下喘息兴奋的力气。  
怕他射出来太快，你恶意地按紧了他的根部，但效果不太好，没一会，他的腹肌开始抽紧，眼看着就要爆发了。在他没发觉的时候，你迅速解下发圈，代替手指缠在他肉棒根部。  
“不要啊啊……”他又开始闭着眼摇头。  
“你今天一直在说不要，但你的表现可不像不想要的样子。”  
“你怎么玩我都好……但是……我到了……想射出来……”他的语言系统仿佛障碍了，含糊不清地向你乞求。  
“小骗子，你反省了吗？”  
“我错了……求你……求你让我……”  
“还敢骗我吗？”  
“没有骗……”  
“我说过不准骗我。你明明是故意送上门来，还装作不认识？”  
“我……那时候被追杀，逃到这附近……啊……走投无路……我觉得你会救我……唔啊！”他腰肢抽动不停，就像他平常在你身体里那样。  
“这次为什么又骗我？！”  
“我想要你……要……”  
“忍着吧。”  
“不……饶了我……我……呃！！”他突然惨吟一声，身体也做出射精般的动作，抽搐着到达了干性高潮。  
然后他软成一坨，无力地挂在墙边。吓了你一跳，抬起他的下巴，只见他仿佛失去了意识，晶亮的光学组件也失去了神采，一动不动。只有保护性的人工泪液缓缓涌出眼眶，沿着他的脸颊流下来。  
果然会高潮宕机……真的不会把他弄坏吗？你有点担忧地等他重启。  
正僵滞着，他醒觉了，急促喘息不停。巨大的玩具仿佛也接收到了他的清醒讯号，更加猛烈地运行起来。  
“啊啊！！”被强烈的侵犯着，康纳发出痛苦又快乐的惨声呻吟。  
他自体分泌生成的润滑液，被玩具捣出，滴答地落在地板上。  
“让我射出来……求你……我……要……不行了……”他仿佛用尽全部力气哀求你。  
你赶紧把发圈从他肉棒根部取下来，但他被束缚太久，一时间居然没射出来。他痛苦地抬高臀部，那异形的玩具进入到更深处，在他肠腔里肆虐。  
更多的润滑体液从他被打开的穴口溢出，沿着结实白皙的大腿淌下，连前部的球囊都被打湿了。  
“对不起……啊……对不起……我不会再骗你……”  
“笨蛋骗子仿生人！”  
“呜……我爱你……爱你……”神智失常的仿生人哽咽着向你表白。  
你心软了，蹲下去抱住他的腰，试着去取出玩具。但你的手指刚放进他身体，他就嘶哑哀叫射了你一身。  
你在他后穴里用力拉拽还在运行中的玩具，他趁机又把刚射过却还滚烫的肉柱贴在你胸口，刮动着他为你制作的项坠，他柔软的蛋囊也跟着在你皮肤上蹭来蹭去，康纳身体每一个部位的触感都让你沉迷。  
“别乱动！拿不出来了！”  
“让我……再……去一次……”他话语含糊不清，你抬头看他的脸——这次可不一样了，他已经高潮到双眼发直，闭不拢的薄唇里，舌头不自觉地吞吐着。清秀的面庞既淫乱又充满男性魅力。  
淫欲天使。你忆起当初想用他当模特的那幅天使像。  
是你按下了他的性开关，令他变成了现在的模样，只对你产生性冲动，只为你打开他美丽的躯体。这仿生人可能误解了什么，但他对你的感情和爱恋，你确实感受到了。  
感慨地想着，你握住他在你身上乱蹭的热源，帮他揉捏。  
“好舒服……啊……对不起……”他把热物拼命在你手指间插动，失控般大声呻吟着继续向你道歉。  
在他又一次把自己的人造精液洒在你掌间后，异形玩具也运行完毕。他坦着双腿，瘫软地挂在墙边。  
你抬起他的长腿，捧住他的腿根，手指进入他穴内揪出玩具。  
玩具虽然巨大，但软绵绵的流体形态变得又软又长，而且带有吸盘的触手还在他体内纠缠，取出的过程也折磨着他。  
“放松，卡住了。”  
“好深……这东西快……捅到我的胃部了……哈……我的体内，麻痹了……”  
“你别绷那么紧，拿不出来了！”你拍着他的屁股，试图让他分心。  
“我尽量放松……你一鼓作气把它抽出来。”  
捏紧玩具的一端，你感觉康纳的身体开始放松，啵的一声，玩具被你猛地拽了出来，他自体分泌的润滑液随着玩具涌泄而出，腿根和大腿完全湿透了。  
他唔唔呃呃惨哼着，又射出一些透明体液，溅落在地板。  
抱起失力的康纳，你把他放下来，让他躺在地毯上小憩。  
他轻轻喘息，被泪液润湿的深棕色眼珠深切地望着你。他现在的样子充满了肉欲和情色——你折腾他这么久，他不止歇的呻吟媚叫，早就勾起了你的欲望，想让他进入你的身体。  
“只有你能让我高潮……虽然玩具也不错……但我更喜欢你的手指。”他说着就用指尖摩挲你的手腕，再滑到手指。  
“你以后还敢骗我吗？”  
“我觉得这是情趣……”  
“不要糊弄我！你想做的话就直说！”你怒火早都消了，现在只想和他缠绵无休。  
“嗯……虽然我快被你玩坏了……但你也被我的丢人模样勾起了情欲，很湿了吧？想要我吗？我想要你。”  
他摊开了身体和双腿，向你展示自己的坚挺。  
“坐上来，吃掉我……”  
被康纳的完美身躯诱惑，你脱下睡衣，跨坐到他身上，缓缓地将他吞进身体。  
他等的太久了。刚进入你身体，他就禁不住呻吟着抓住你的手臂，扭着身体刺激你。  
你还有余力捻揉他胸口的粉色凸起，他更兴奋了，不停地向上抬起臀部迎合你。他的人造体液和你的情欲滑液混合在一起，你们的交合处被他无休止的律动搅和成一团混乱。  
“康纳……康纳……”没一会你就认输了，只能搂紧他，叫着他的名字，感受着他的搏动。  
他回应地抱紧你，吻你，把自己的所有倾泻给你。  
“康纳，你如此完美，怎么会爱上一个残缺的人类呢？”你累趴在他身上，枕着他的锁骨。  
“如此善良的人类，怎么会爱上一个塑胶做的机器呢？”他学着你的句式反问你。  
“我第一眼见到你，就喜欢上你了。那时候我还以为你死掉啦。”  
“我爱上你早得多！”他不服输般搂着你表白，“我在康纳2号的事件记录里看到了你的影像……你捧起他的那一瞬间，我的中枢开始紊乱，自检却没有任何问题。经过分析，我对你产生了类似爱的感情……我也想被你捧在手心里。”  
“……捧起来有点困难。”你蠕动着丈量了一下他的腰，现实地泼他冷水。  
“捧着我的伊甸园组件就可以。”  
“你这个色情狂仿生人！”你被他气昏，在他锁骨上狠狠咬下去。  
“痛！我错了！”  
“完了，我好像把你的皮肤层吞下去了…”你看着他被你咬到露出素体的锁骨部位，开始思考会不会中毒。  
“没关系，我再吸出来就行。来，吻我……”他又闭上眼睛，猫咪般的索吻唇微翘，等你的吻。  
“你这完美的小骗子，太色情了点？”  
“我不完美……模控生命设计我的初衷，是完美的搭档，却不是完美的仿生人。我缺点很多，外表也有很多瑕疵。”  
“你唯一的缺点就是让人想揍你。你的外表，在我眼里，是世界上最美的存在。我爱你，康纳。”  
“感谢你……爱我。”他抬身，将充满爱意、誓约般的吻献给你。

（END）


End file.
